


Perfect Punishment

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sometimes Gackt could be a right monster at work and as always, You was ready to knock his boss back down a peg or two. It was his duty to put him firmly back in his place.





	Perfect Punishment

Gackt had been on a mission to make everyone's life miserable that week. The monster he called 'perfectionism' had been on the war path, criticising everything and everyone, whilst demanding more and more, well past breaking point of several staff members. Arguments had been had, tears shed and things broken, though only by accident. Still You blamed Gackt for his favourite mug being knocked to the floor. Gackt was a monster who had to be stopped, which was where You came in. He was the only one who could calm this beast, the only one brave enough to try, though how he did it he'd never share. He would never live it down.

            Gackt knew why he had been tied down, gagged with a blue ball gag and blindfolded. You always did this to him when he got a bit too over the top at work. He hadn't been that bad this time, it wasn't his fault things hadn't been going to plan, You just wanted an excuse to torture him. He could have fought back but there was a small part of him that loved these nights. No, that was a lie, it was a rather large part of him that loved these nights. A part of himself he could never speak of, but somehow You had seen and indulged his secret thrill, though the ear plugs were new.

            Unable to hear or see a single thing, he had been reduced to just three of his senses, and taste wasn't doing much for him right now. Somehow You had found a way to make him even more helpless than he had ever been before and he loved it. Finally he could let go, nothing that happened now was in his control, so he chose to lie back and relax, though he did admit that he had tested the silk rope pulling his wrists and ankles towards the four corners of the bed.

            Warmth surrounded his erection, a wet warmth not a dry one and he quickly recognised the sensations of You's tongue against his sensitive skin. He wasn't gay, You wasn't either and yet they both enjoyed these sessions so much that sometimes he had to wonder. Everything was so forbidden, so against what he represented, and You being a man might just be part of that. At very least, he felt no need to read anything more into this. Letting go, he allowed the waves of pleasure to consume him, trying his best to remain outwardly unaffected, his deafened ears not hearing any of the sounds that his lips released.

            You sucked at Gackt eagerly, half tempted to forget all about the cock-ring and let Gackt cum. He did rather enjoy the taste but he wasn't entirely the reckless youth he had once been and so with sadistic pleasure he slipped the leather ring around Gackt's balls and a second around the base of his length. This in itself was beautiful but he wasn't finished. He strapped down three further rings until Gackt's entire manhood was confined in a cage, he wouldn't be losing that erection any time soon and so You continued with his mouth, teasing Gackt's slit with quick flicks of his tongue.

            Unable to move away, as denying himself Gackt's length in his mouth was torture for both of them, he did his best to take in as much of Gackt's balls that could possibly fit along with his cock. These two got his full worship, encouraged by the desperate moans that were filling the room. Did Gackt even know he was making so much noise? He was usually so stoic in the beginning, each sound tempted out of him by his night time jailer.

            Gackt shuddered from the assault of You's mouth, feeling the overwhelming need to cum burn up within him, not that he could when the leather was restricting him so much that it was bordering on painful. His instincts screamed at him to try to escape and several times already he had pulled at the ropes, knowing he was trapped but forgetting over and over again as the pleasure washed over him. It was a blessing when You's lips moved away, though it didn't help much, he was still so desperate to cum that the tiniest drops had managed to emerge, despite the row of restraints.

            Cold lube dripped on his balls, doing nothing to calm his fire, only reminding him just how hot and bothered he had become. You was so cruel, acting without any sympathy or remorse, he should hate his friend for doing this to him, humiliating him again and again, why did he want this so bad? Why did it feel so wickedly good?

            Fingers colder than ice pushed into his entrance, two long digits scissoring inside him making him moan in ecstasy, though he didn't hear a single sound that his own throat made. Perhaps he wasn't making any sound at all, or perhaps he was screaming? Life in silence was surreal like that, but he soon forgot to even think when You's teeth grazed his left nipple at the exact same moment a finger found that special spot deep inside him. There was no way that had been a coincidence, You was far too good at finding his sweet spots.

            Hot lips continued to wrap around his left nipple, even as his right nipple froze beneath the freezing cold lube, those fingers never once pulling away to give him a second of relief. This was too much, his wrists and ankles ached from every uncontrollable pull against the bonds but Gackt couldn't help himself, he no longer had any control of his own body.

            Giving Gackt a moment to recover, You halted his assault, watching the way Gackt's chest rose and fell in rapid succession as he breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath through the ball gag. Even once Gackt had calmed You waited, torturing his prey with the absence of anything, until he chose the moment when Gackt had had enough. With a sudden, but careful, movement he pushed the freezing cold vibrator, coated in more of that chilled lube, into Gackt's body that swallowed up the toy easily. Gackt wanted it there, that You could tell, but he had deliberately left the last two inches well away from him, not wanting Gackt to feel the rabbit ears just yet.

            Slowly and gently You eased the toy in and out of Gackt's body before finally pushing it deep inside, the rabbit’s ears pressing underneath the vocalist’s restrained balls. He repositioned the toy slightly, watching Gackt's reaction, pleased with himself for choosing the largest size available in the store. With a flick of a switch the toy began to work, the moans accompanying it, joining in as if on a switch of their own.

            “Do you like this?” You asked, as he removed the ear plugs, he wanted Gackt to hear what a whore he had become, moaning so loudly and without care.

            “Yes,” Gackt moaned around the gag. just as the doorbell rang downstairs. Frustrated You ignored it, turning up the ears so they teased Gackt further, though he was trying, and failing, to be quiet now. Still the doorbell rang again, and again, until You found himself apologising and heading downstairs to deal with this unwanted visitor.

            Left alone Gackt tried to be quiet but he couldn't hold back and eventually he gave up entirely, moaning and squirming against the assault to his sexual organs. This felt so good but his aching cock wasn't getting the satisfaction it deserved. He needed more, and if spurred on by his thoughts alone, the toy suddenly hit maximum power making him scream out in pure primal joy.

            Downstairs You had found Jon all fired up about going for a drunken night out, at first You had tried to convince him that Gackt was sick and best left alone, so as not to pass on the disease. Unfortunately Gackt had given up trying to be quiet about the same time Jon was beginning to believe You, exposing the lie for what it was.

            “He's not sick.” Jon stated.

            “You still need to go.” You warned.

            “You know what he did to me on tour!” Jon exclaimed. “The way he humiliated me over and over again. Let me have a turn.”

            “I don't think so.” You replied firmly. It was already breaking Gackt's consent, that Jon even knew what was going on upstairs. He had promised to keep it secret, on the other hand it was Gackt's moans giving him away.

            “Just let me play with the toy?” Jon begged, “Just a little.”

            “I can't.” You protested, as Jon's fingers slid over his ass and straight towards the small remote in his pocket.

            “Mine now!” Jon declared, pushing up the switch that caused the toy to practically go into berserk mode in Gackt's ass. The screams of pleasure filled the house, making Jon grin madly, even as You grabbed the remote back off him and returned the toy to a more bearable setting for the poor victim upstairs who was clueless to the argument that was being had on his doorstep.

            Gackt squirmed as the toy moved inside him, returning to a gentle pace before pummelling him once more. He needed to cum, the thought like a mantra in his head, the only clear thought that he had. What was taking so long? Clearly there was a remote control to this toy but it was strange for You to use it while out of the room. Even in his pleasure he knew something wasn't quite right. Then there was peace as the toy stopped and You returned.

            “Jon wants to know if he can play with the remote from the hall,” You informed him, sounding annoyed. “I told you to be quiet.”

            “Jon is here?” Gackt asked, after the gag was pulled away from his mouth, settling around his neck like a necklace. He was strangely excited by the idea, had he not always made Jon's life difficult to try and get him to punish him for his behaviour? He lusted after Jon so terribly that even on stage he hadn't been able to hide his feelings, except from Jon who had remained annoyingly clueless.

            “I tried to get him to leave.” You apologised, worry evident in his voice.

            “Jon can play if he wants, dirty pervert that he is.” Gackt said, loud enough that Jon heard, punishing him for his words with a middle high setting of the vibrator.

            “I'm not the one being abused in there.” Jon called from the doorway triumphantly, as he slid his hand over his jeans ready for a some well deserved self-pleasure. This wasn't the first time he had satisfied his needs to the sounds of Gackt in the bedroom, though it was the first time anybody knew he was doing it.

            With a sigh You left Jon to it, taking some pity as he removed the cock-ring from Gackt's desperate body. Seconds later cum was dripping between his fingers, which he wiped on the sheets before slipping his mouth over Gackt's erection, sucking him off desperately, following the lead of the vibrator so that he became an extension of the toy itself. He loved this, adored it even and he happily accepted every drop of cum that filled his mouth. Gackt was hard again even as he swallowed but it was all about his pleasure now and he quickly stripped, coated Gackt's length with the still cold lube and forced the hard girth deep inside him, groaning as he did so, as he had wasted no time with preparation.

            Deliberately loud for Jon's amusement, You rode Gackt, building up speed as his body adjusted, stroking off his length as he moved, careful to stop any time he was about to cum until he didn't dare even touch himself. Still he rode Gackt, closing his eyes and listening to the moans coming from beneath him and threw the door.

            Jon came first, he could hear the satisfied sigh followed a minute later by footsteps walking away. The toy had been turned off as a parting goodbye, so You reached behind him pounding it into Gackt's ass until warmth filled him deep inside. An unfamiliar sensation, as it had only been recently they had both been tested after a whispered confession from You that he had wanted to do this. Slipping off Gackt, allowing the cum to drip out of his ass, he moved to place his eager length into his boss’s mouth, moaning softly as his partner quickly got him off.

            “Please, no more.” Gackt whispered, clearly pushed to his absolute limit. Knowing the importance of these post sex actions, You placed his lips over Gackt's, kissing him softly before removing all restrains. He watched with slight worry as Gackt curled up on the bed, lying on his side with his legs pressed up to his chest. It wasn't the first time Gackt had done this, but it did mean they had been dangerous close to crossing a line.

            “You're always so good.” You said softly, wrapping his arms around Gackt as he continued to praise his lover who slowly began to relax. Kisses were shared, gently caresses and embraces and never once did You show any signs he wanted to leave Gackt's side.

            “You,” Gackt finally got out. “Do you think I'm a freak, for wanting this? For wanting Jon to hear it?”

            “No,” You replied. “Jon was just an aphrodisiac. It was exciting having him there.”

            “It was,” Gackt agreed with a soft smile, as he wondered if You would allow Jon to participate more next time. “But recently it's only nights like this that I ever enjoy.”

            “Powerful men often find what they truly need is to lose control.” You reassured him, they both knew this, they had researched the topic in extensive depth.

            “I am powerful,” Gackt replied. “What I'm trying to say is, as messed up as this is; I want, well for it only ever to be You.”

            “Whatever you want, I'll be here, I'm your best friend,” You reassured him. “This year it's only ever been you.”

            “That sounds about right.” Gackt agreed, kissing You again, clinging onto him like a drowning man holds onto a flotation device. He was sinking within his own messed up desires but that was fine because You was always there to keep his head above the waves, even if part of that process involved pushing him into the ocean in the first place.


End file.
